An Unexpected Arrival.
An Unexpected Arrival '''is the two parter, fifteenth and sixteenth episode, of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. The episodes introduces the season's Sixth Ranger, Ashton Lee as Samurai Gold and the Squid Disk Zord. '''PART ONE : Synopsis (Part One) When Shin discovers that he's under attack by a mysterious power that seems to sneaking around in the Shiba House, he goes out to find the strange energy only to be dragged into the Mirror World by Vulpirix, the Mirror Master Demon. Meanwhile, Sato gets a letter in the mail announcing the arrival of royalty. Plot. (Part One) On a beach, a man with a fish cart arrives opposite the city. In excitement, he proclaims that his moment will be "golden" as he shuts his cart containing a small octopus. Back at the Shiba House, the alarm goes off, forcing the Samurai Rangers to head into the city. On arrival at the docks, however, the supposed Demon is absent, but Shin feels a gust of wind. Melanie notices Shin's actions and asks him what was wrong too which he explains that he felt something as though he were being watched. Nathan notices their gap sensor stuck in a sewer drain, confirming that something had set off the alarm. As the Rangers leave, the man arrives at the same time, saying that it was almost time for more "important business" as he takes out a for sale sign and shouts, "FISH! Come get your fish!". Back at the Shiba House, Sato recieves a letter with a gold stamp on it resembling that of the Samurai Strike logo. The letter reads, "Samurai Rangers, we are announcing the arrival of your royalty. Please await his arrival". Sato is confused by the letter. A man is seen standing outside, looking at the Shiba House. The arrive home and Sato is surprised the their fast return. Joey says that they found nothing and proceeds to the kitchen. Sato proceeds to tell the Rangers about the strange letter he'd recieved in the mail. Everyone becomes confused since the only royalty they knew were Shin and Kimico. Suddenly, Shin feels the same gust of wind. The Rangers notices his reaction and Melanie asks him if he was sure he was alright too which he said he was okay, that he just need some rest. That night, while practicing writing kanji, Shin spots a pair of strange eye appears behind him. He justs up and spills the ink all over the table and the floor. The other rangers arrive and Shin feels another gust of wind, which the other Rangers don't feel. They decide to help him search the house. Another gust of wind is felt and Shin reacts to it and nearly decapitates Melanie with his Katana. Melanie faints and the Rangers are confused and astonished by Shin's behaviour. He apologizes for his actions and heads into the bathroom. While washing his face with water, he senses the presence once again but it disappears when Kimico enters the room. She asks him about what was going on and Shin explains that he'd been feeling a strange presences around him for the entire day. Kimico tells him that she should do an insense ritual to cleanse him and the Shiba House from evil spirits. Shin tells her not to, that it would just smell up the place and freak the others out. Kimico nodds and tells him she'll make him a cup of herbal tea as she leaves the room. Shin shakes his head while in the forest outside the Shiba House a Demon, looking into a mirror, beings to laugh. Kimico and Sato begin to talk in the kitchen and she tells him that she's worried for Shin. Sato replies that the Shiba House is well protected by "Defense Symbols" and that Shin should get some rest. Later that night, Shin begins to have nightmares about the night his father and mother died. He then sees, in his nightmare, a Demon calling out to him. Shin awakens and discovers that his side door which leads out to courtyard is wide open. He picks up his Samuraizer and heads outside. The same voice in his nightmare could be heard as the wind begins to pick. Shin follows the voice out into the woods only to come face to face with a Demon who introduces himself as Vupirix, the Mirror Master Demon. At once Shin knows that the Demon was the one who wa messing with him. He goes to morph but as he is about to, Vulprix sucks him into his mirror. The next morning, Kimico discovers that Shin was missing. Sato tries calling his Samuraizer but it goes to no avail. Kimico begin to panic as Melanie tries to calm her down. Joey wonders if Shin had left the Shiba house again like he did before but Kimico replies that he doesn't have a reason too. Sato suggests that he and the boys should go in search Shin in the city while Melanie stayed with Kimico. While the search begin, Shin awakens in a forest. Confused to were he was, he reaches for his Samuraizer to call for his friends only to discover that it was gone. Vulpirix's voice could be heard telling Shin that he had his morpher and if he wanted it back he should come get it from him. Shin shouts at the voice as we looks around frantically. Kimico and Melanie search in the archives. Melanie asks Kimico for what they are looking for. Kimico tells her to continue looking too which Melanie replies that if she doesn't know what she's lookng for how who she find it. Suddenly, Kimico shouts "YES!". Melanies hurries towards her and sees her holding a paper with the writings "Location Symbol". Kimico explains that she use to use the symbol to find her lost dolls as a kid. The boys return and finds the girls in the archives. Nathan asks them why they're in the archives. Kimico explains that she may have a way to find Shin. They head to the main room and she writes the symbol on the table only for it to show some sort of strane looking forest. The Rangers are confused to what they are seeing. Sato walks in and says that it's the Mirror World. To Be Continued...... PART TWO : Synopsis. (Part Two) The Rangers venture into the Mirror World to find their leader only to be taken down by Vulpirix. A Gold Samurai shows up and rescues them. Plot. (Part Two) Sato explains to the Rangers that the Mirror World is a dimension which exists in the lines of reality and the dream realm. A world that exists through relfections. He goes on by saying that the team of Samurai Rangers before them, their parents, discovered the Mirror World when the Demon Soldier Vulpirix pulled them into it and that it's a very dangerous place to be. Kimico tells the Rangers that they had to venture into it to save their leader, her brother. In the Underworld, Vulpirix explains to Tenta that his plan to rid the Earth of Samurai Red was going smoothly as plan. Tenta tell him to keep up the good job and to hurry up with it since Murakou was getting restless. In the Mirror World, Shin wonders in the forest. Suddenly, a group of Scrappers attack him and he does hand to hand combat and take them down. The voice returns and congratulates Shin on his fighting skills. Shin tells him to show himself too which the voice tells him to find the lake and that he'll be there. Meanwhile, Kimico, Nathan, Joey, Melanie and Sato use their Symbol Power to open up a portal to the Mirror World. Sato tells Kimico and Nathan to go ahead while Joey and Melanie stay in the Human World since he had the feeling the Demons were up to something very sinister. The four accept and Kimico and Nathan enter the portal as it closes behind them. Melanie prays that they find Shin and they'll be alright. Kimico and Nathan arrive in the Mirror World and begin their search for Shin. Near the lake, Vulpirix emerges as Shin walks up to bank. Vulpirix congratulates Shin on a job well done on finding his way out of the forest and finding the lake. Shin tells Vulpirix that he would like his Samuraizer back to which Vulpirix responds by saying that the two show duel to get it back. Shin explains to Vulpirix that it would be a fair fight if he doesn't have his Samuraizer since Vulpirix wouldn't show him how much power he really had. Vulpirix begin to think it over and decides to give Shin his Samuraizer back. Shin morphs and Vulpirix immediately attacks him. As the two fight on the Lake Bank, Nathan and Kimico shows up, morphs and jump into battle to help Shin. Vulpirix uses his mirror to fire lasers at the Rangers. As he is about to fire the other shut, Lion Folding Zord snatches the mirror out of his hand and brings it to Shin who slices it in half. Vulpirix explains that the fight was once more unfair and orders that the other two Rangers should leave. Shin declines the Demon's orders and the three Rangers attack him. As the approach Vulpirix, he uses his "Whirlwind" attack and blasts the Rangers out of his Mirror World. The Gap Sensor goes off and Sato locates that the Demon and the Rangers had re-entered the Human World. Melanie and Joey run to their teammates aid as the strange man looks on and takes out a brown Samuraizer, similar to Sato's, and calls someone. Vulpirix uses his "Will-o Wisp" attack on the Rangers and knocks Samurai Pink and Blue to the ground. Samurai Red, who is able to deflect ever attack, charges towards the Demon as it blasts at him. As Shin is about to deliver a blow, he begins to feel dizzy and falls to the ground. Vulpirix begins to laugh and explains that the his energy must have been drained in the Mirror World that happens to humans when they venture into it. Samurai Green and Yellow shows up and delivers double strike on Vulpirix who is sent on his back to the ground. The Rangers re-group and uses their "Elemental Strike" on Vulpirix who reflects it back to them while using the Mirror World portals. The Rangers uses his "Firefox" attack to take down the Rangers as they fall to the ground and de-morph. As Vulpirix celebrates, a loud trumpet it heard and the mysterious strange man announces the return of the Prince of Kingdom of The Sea. As the man introduces the Prince, a man dressed in white exists a carriage and it's no one else than the fisherman from the City. His name is Prince Ashton Lee aka Samurai Gold. The Rangers are confused to this since they only know about five (5) Samurai Rangers and nothing about a sixth. Ashton shouts out, "It's gonna be golden baby! GOLDEN!" as her pulls out his Samuraizer and Power Disk and morphs into Samurai Gold. The Rangers are amused especially Shin for some strane reason. Samurai Gold quickly springs into action and takes out a group of Scrappers at the speed of light. Samurai Gold then fights a group of Scrappers in the forest before challenging Vulpirix. Shin morphs and joins Ashton to take down Vulpirix. He jumps into the air and attacks the Demon with his "Flaming Strike" attack. Samurai Gold then tells Shin that it's show time and pulls out a Disk and attaches it to his blade and uses "100 Quick Strike" to destroy Vulpirix. Melanie and Joey begin to jump up and down in joy while Nathan and Kimico are amused by his attack. Vulpirix revives and grows into a Mega Demon and the Rangers morphs, summons their Folding Zords and forms the Samurai Battlewing Megazord. Samurai Gold is amused by the Megazord.Vulpirix turns invisible and be to attack the Megazord. The Rangers are confused to what to do. That's when the mysterious man walks up to Ashton and tells him to summon the Squid Disk Zord too which Ashton responds by saying, "Yes uncle". The Squid Disk Zord is summoned and Samurai Gold joins the others in battle. The Rangers are amused by the new Zord especially Shin. Squid Disk Zord then uses it's "Ink" attack to locate Vulpirix who turns visible again. The Rangers then activates their Elemental Powers as the Samurai Battlewing Megazord flys in the air. The Megazord is all powered up as it uses it's finisher to destroy Vulpirix once and for all. After the battle, Nathan, Kimico, Joey and Melanie want a explanation from the Gold Ranger to who he is. The mysterious man tells the Rangers that Prince Ashton came all the way from Japan to help with the Demon attacks and to fully his destiny as Samurai Gold. Samurai Gold then asks Shin if he does remember him. He de-morphs into Ashton and Shin realises who he was, his old friend AJ a fisherman's son her use to play with at the docks in Japan whenever he would run away from training. The mysterious man, now known as Uncle Ji, corrects Shin and tells how rude he was to call the Prince a fisherman's son. Ashton explains that he took trips to the Hidden Kingdom and that he was indeed a prince just like Shin. Ashton and Shin then start fighting each other. Melanie and Kimico immediately thinks that Ashton should join the team, but Nathan hesitates as it was only his first battle. Joey brushes that aside and says that Ashton got his golden moment as Ji tries to stop the two from fighting. Episode 16.2.jpg|Samurai Red vs Vulpirix Episode 15.2.jpg|Samurai Rangers vs Vulpirix Episode 16.1.png|Samurai Red feeling dizzy. Episode 15.3.jpg|Samurai Gold Appears! Episode 15.1.jpg|Samurai Gold vs Scrappers Episode 16.3.jpg|Squid Disk Zord Appears! Cast. Main Cast Members (Part One) *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato Minor Cast Members (Part One) *Adam Kezele as Ashton Lee/Fisherman *???? as Uncle Ji/Strange Man *???? s Vulpirix Main Cast Members (Part Two) *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Only Mentioned) *???? as Tenta Minor Cast Mmebers (Part Two) *Adam Kezele as Ashton Lee/Samurai Gold *???? as Uncle Ji/Strange Man *???? as Vulpirix Sentai Counterpart. *'''Act 17: The Sushi Samurai - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes